


When He Sees Me

by CCKurusu



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Popular Phineas, Waitress Isabella, diner au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: Isabella is a waitress who refuses to get into any romantic relations because the idea of falling for someone who doesn’t love her back is absolutely terrifying.Phineas is an Engineering student that started frequenting a diner because it’s close to campus, serves the most AMAZING pies, and also because one of the waitresses there is possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of the song “When he Sees Me” from Waitress!
> 
> I also drew a little doodle for this au which you can find [right here](https://bookiedokie.tumblr.com/post/629932946416156672/since-youre-asking-for-requests-id-really-like#notes) on my tumblr!
> 
> Thanks! ❤️

“He’s been coming in a lot recently.” 

Isabella glanced over at the man in question. Buried deep into about a thousand different pages and typing frantically into a laptop was a ginger haired boy. Adyson was right, he had been coming in almost every other day. It was the same routine: he would order an apple pie and a water and sit in the corner of the diner just working on his homework.

After realizing that her “glancing” was about to turn into “staring”, Isabella looked back to her friend-slash-coworker.

“It’s pretty fun watching the most popular kid on campus be swamped with his homework. Makes me feel like more of a person, y’know?” Adyson giggled at Isabellas joke before returning back to taking orders at the front counter.

She wasn’t wrong. Phineas Flynn was basically a celebrity. Along with his brother, Ferb Fletcher, they were well known for being able to do basically anything. It was as if the creative gods were looking down on them and showering the two with constant blessings. Not only that, but they were probably the nicest people on earth. Some people swear the two are robots, because there’s no way anyone can be THAT perfect.

Which is why Isabella finds so much enjoyment watching the man struggle with his homework. Not that she hates the guy or anything! Quite the opposite, she rather looks up to him and appreciates him as a person. But seeing such perfection being doused in energy drinks and no sleep... reminds her that he is only human.

She hadn’t realized she had gone straight back to staring at him until boys fingers stopped abruptly and his face colored a bright cherry red. Huh. Strange. Maybe a super risqué ad popped up. She smirked to herself.

“Isabella,” Gretchen gave her a hip bump. “Quit staring at your boyfriend and help me out with these orders please.” She did not wait for a reply and scurried into the back kitchen. The dark haired girl scoffed at the statement, but immediately jumped into the back. It wasn’t like the diner was busy by any means. Heck, it barely ever gets customers. It was such a small restaurant tucked away in a random corner on the outskirts of the downtown area, it was fairly easy to overlook. Still, even with it being quiet, she wasn’t going to stare at some boy her whole shift. And she CERTAINLY wasn’t going to let her coworkers be aware of the fact that she was staring at a boy.

However, once she reaches the kitchen, Gretchen hands her a plate with a single slice of apple pie and a smug look.

“If you’re gonna make goo goo eyes at him, then at least try to strike up a conversation. It’s like you go out of your way to avoid him whenever he’s in here.”

Which totally wasn’t true! Sure whenever he came into the restaurant Isabella suddenly had her hands full with everything and couldn’t serve him, but it was all purely coincidental! Besides...

“You act like I have a crush on him or something.” Isabella ignored the eye roll and continued. “You of all people are more than aware of my feelings towards romance. I’m just-“

“-Not interested and don’t want to be let down. Yeah, we’ve all got the spiel.” Before Isabella could even say anything back, Gretchen threw up her hands in defense. “If you’re not going to woo him then at least befriend him. You have the same 3 friends and they all work here. Get a social life! Go talk to the most popular person on campus! Have a little fun!” Once again the girl gave a small hip bump, sending Izzy towards the front of the store. 

Maybe Gretchen was right... the only things she did anymore was go to class, go to work, and then go home and do homework. It wasn’t like she MEANT to not have a social life. Heck, the girl was a social butterfly! In high school she made friends with pretty much everyone! But nowadays life is just too hard to worry about friends that aren’t already apart of her schedule. So, with her mind made, she stomped to the front of the diner and headed straight in the direction of Phineas Flynn.

She was going to converse with this kid and he was just going to have to deal with it!

.... at least, that had been the plan. Instead, the lord decided that he had other plans. A funky step, twist of an ankle, and suddenly the entire plate of apple pie was flung directly onto Phineas Flynn’s bright orange sweatshirt. It only took a few seconds for her to realize exactly what happened, but the moment she did she was in a mix of whether to laugh out of embarrassment, or cry out of embarrassment. So she freaked out instead.

“OH my gosh I’m SO SORRY oh no oh gosh this is awful I feel so bad oh my gosh...” Without even paying attention to however Phineas was reacting to all of this, she pulls a handful of napkins out of her apron pocket and begins trying to wipe the mess off of his sweatshirt.

“Phineas I’m so sorry, are you okay-“

“You know my name?”

It was mumbled, probably not meant for her to hear, but she did. Isabella's head snapped up and what she saw... wasn’t what she expected. Phineas’ face was bright red, almost worryingly so. His eyes were locked on Isabella, looking at her like she was some horror movie villain. He was biting his lip, as if he realized what he said and was regretting it. Pushing all of this aside (she was already in hot water, might as well just keep making it worse) her first reaction was to laugh.

“Of course I know your name?? You’re, like, famous??? Do you not know you’re practically a celebrity??”

There was no possible way he was unaware of his social status on campus, right??

She finally calmed herself down to a giggle. Though she wasn’t sure if her reaction had helped, or made it worse. Phineas shrunk away, folding his hands over his lap. However he did have a small smile on his face. Not like it was a crazy sight, the boy was always smiling. He was a beacon of positivity.

“Well,” Isabella held a hand out in front of her. “since I already know your name then I could give you mine instead? I’m Isabella!” 

The boy stared at it for a while before reciprocating the handshake.

“Yeah, I know.”

Now that threw her off. She was pretty sure Phineas had also been thrown off by his own statement, too.

“How do you know? I don’t think we have any classes together, do we? I feel like that would be something I’d remember.”

You could practically see the cogs turning in his head. His cheeks filling with a pink hue while he tried to figure out an answer.

“UH” he replied. “We... go to the same school! Of course I would know, I know everyone.”

The response sounded half assed, even to Isabella. However, it was something so bizarre that she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he truly DID know the name of everyone they went to school with. So, with a shrug of her shoulders, she goes along with it.

“Guess you’ve got me there, Flynn.”

She finally stands up... and immediately falls back to the ground. Oh right, she twisted her ankle from tripping. She had been so caught up in her worried state that she forgot about the fact that her ankle hurts. Like... a lot. Phineas rushed down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Isabella, are you okay?? What’s wrong??”

If she wasn’t struggling with the stinging pain in her leg, she would’ve laughed at the situation. It seemed almost bizarre having Phineas, of all people, worrying for HER safety.

Of course he would, though. He’s the nicest person on the planet earth. The boy cares about everything, even basically strangers who just spilled pie all over him.

“I’m okay.” She strained. “I forgot that I twisted my ankle when I fell. Just had a rude realization once I stood back up, is all!” She wobbled around, seeing if there was any way to get back up to her feet, but to no avail. Just as she was about to call out to her coworkers, Phineas spoke up.

“L-... Let-” He cleared his throat, the red tinge coming back in full force onto his cheeks. “I-If you’re okay with it, I could... carry you? To the back? Th-that’s where you’re trying to go, right...?”

Now it was Isabellas turn to blush. This bizarre situation just continues to get more and more surreal. She waved her hands around in protest.

“I-I wouldn’t want to bother!”

“It’s no bother!”

The statement shook her out of her embarrassment. Phineas, on the other hand, seemed to have had the opposite effect.

“Um.” He stared at the ground. “I-It’s no bother at all. I just... um... don’t want you to hurt yourself any further.”

And, well, how in the world was she supposed to turn that down?? So she didn’t. After giving a small nod, Phineas scooped her up and set off towards the back room. She stared at the pie stain on his sweatshirt, refusing to look at any of her coworkers. Isabella was painfully aware of all the teasing looks she was getting, and knew that her friends would never let her live this down.

The walk to the back had only been a few seconds, but it felt like years. Once they had finally walked through the doors, Isabella pointed to one of the couches off to the side.

“You can just leave me over here. I can just wait for Gretchen to come into the back and she can help me out with the rest.”

Phineas gave a small nod and, ever so gently, placed the girl onto the couch. It was then that, speak of the devil, Gretchen rushed through the doors.

“Isabella?? Are you okay??? I was out serving some customers on the patio so I completely missed everything but Adyson told me you tripped!” The smaller girl rushed to her side, not even sparing so much as a glance to their ginger haired visitor.

“I’m alright! Just a twisted ankle.” Isabella chuckles at her friends worrying. Gretchen was known as the mom of the group, constantly worrying about others and helping out as much as possible. This reaction is very on brand for her. She looked up at Phineas and gave a small smile. “Thank you for helping me out. And sorry again for your sweatshirt. Hopefully the stain should come out if you soak it for a while!”

Phineas seemed startled with having the attention suddenly placed onto him. He fumbled with the bottom of his shirt. “It’s no big deal, I’ve got about a million of these shirts anyways.” Blue eyes wandered back to Izzys twisted foot, his face twisting in pain. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? Is there anything you need from me? Anything I can do to help?”

Isabella waved him off. “I’m fine! Besides, Gretchen here will probably worry myself back into full health.” The three of them laughed at the statement, knowing full well how true she was. “If you’re really that worried, though, we can exchange numbers and I can give you updates on my healing process?” It was half a joke, but half a genuine question.

It was then that Phineas’ face turned into its own rollercoaster. The boy was so expressive that he couldn’t hold anything back. First it was excitement, then embarrassment, then shyness, then worry, and then straight back to excitement. Whatever was going through his head, it was going at a million miles an hour.

“Y- Yeah! O-of course!”

It didn’t take long for them to whip out their phones and give away numbers. After they finished up, Phineas announced that he should probably head home. So, with that, they exchanged their goodbyes and the boy totally didn’t ram into a wall while trying to back his way through the doors.

“He likes you.” Gretchen said the moment Phineas left.

“You’re crazy. Text our manager and tell her I’ll be taking the next few days off, crazy.”


End file.
